Patent Literature 1 discloses a motor device including a case, a motor, and a control circuit portion. The case includes a cover and a metallic base. The motor is located on one side of the base. The control circuit portion is accommodated in the case and is affixed to a rear side of the base. The rear side is on the opposite side of the one side of the base.
The motor includes a housing, a stator, and a rotor. The housing is in a bottomed tubular shape and is located on a side of a one side of the base to form an accommodation space with the base. The stator is located in the accommodation space and is affixed to the housing. The rotor is rotational inside the stator.
This kind of the motor device is applied to, for example, a valve timing control apparatus configured to control a valve timing of an internal combustion engine by using rotation of the motor.
(Patent Literature 1)
Publication of Japanese unexamined patent application No. 2009-121292
In the above-descried motor device, the motor and the control circuit portion are integrated with each other. Therefore, vibration of the motor may be transmitted to the control circuit portion. In a configuration where the control circuit portion is configured as a circuit board including a printed circuit board mounted with electronic components, reliability of connection in, for example, an electronic component may raise an issue due to vibration.
Furthermore, the above-described motor device employs a waterproofing configuration using a sealing member to water-tightly seal the accommodation space of the motor and the control circuit portion. The sealing member is interposed between, for example, the outer periphery portions of the base and the housing. The present configuration employs, for example, a spigot configuration to position between the housing and the base.
Specifically, multiple spigot protrusions are equipped to the surface of an outer periphery portion of the housing on the side of the base. The spigot protrusions are arranged along the circumferential direction centered on a rotational axis of the motor. In addition, a spigot lateral surface is formed on the outer periphery portion of the base. The multiple spigot protrusions are fitted to the spigot lateral surface. In the present configuration, a machining work may be applied to a cutting surface of the base, which is formed of a metallic material, to form the spigot lateral surface, thereby to enable to secure the accuracy of positioning.
The base has a sealing surface and a through hole. The sealing surface is opposed to the outer periphery portion of the housing and is equipped with a sealing member. The base further includes multiple attachment portions, which are screwed onto an affixation object. The multiple attachment portions are equipped on the outside of the sealing surface in the radial direction relative to the rotational axis. In this configuration, the spigot lateral surface is formed, for example, to be in series with the sealing surface on the outside in the radial direction. It would be conceivable to apply a machining work locally on multiple portions thereby to form multiple groove portions correspondingly to the multiple spigot protrusions each having a spigot lateral surface. Nevertheless, this spigot configuration may become complicated. Consequently, this spigot configuration may require an additional processing work for the machining work.
In addition, this spigot configuration may further require to equip a groove portion having the spigot lateral surface on the outside of the sealing surface in the radial direction in order to secure the spigot lateral surface. In a configuration where the groove portion, which separates the attachment portion from the sealing surface exists, the base is not in contact with the housing at the sealing surface and the groove portion. Consequently, when the base is screwed to the affixation object, the base may be possibly deformed.